Bleach Musical!
by ShikallllTema
Summary: a bunch of one-shots put together and in everyone, at least one person bursts out in song! i'll take suggestions. I'll do any character, but not any implied couples. warning, inevitable ooc, but in the most part i'll try to keep them in character
1. torn

Bleach Musical

**Bleach Musical!**

_Hinamori_

_Torn by Natalie Imbrulia_

Hinamori had just woken up about a month ago, and she was currently cleaning up the captain/lieutenant office in fifth squad. She was gently putting Aizen's things into a storage box, when out of no where she saw the sky rip and Aizen stepped out and into the office from the window. Hinamori was so surprised, but she had learned to no longer trust him. Though that didn't exactly mean she had to report or fight him.

"Oh Momo, how I've missed you." Aizen said using his oh so fake smile. Hinamori looked away trying to not fall for his illusions.

"What do you want Aizen?" She spat out

"Oh, why use that tone with me? I'm not going to hurt you." Aizen asked knowing very well why she was angry with him.

"Answer my question or leave at once." Hinamori demanded still avoiding his eyes.

"Well, if you must know, I came here to ask you to rule with me." Aizen's smile never wavered. At this, Hinamori looked up into his eyes and hope grew within her heart as a smile grew on her face.

"Really? You want me to be your queen?" Hinamori looked up at him with the happiest expression she had ever worn.

"Of course. I love you Momo. Please marry me?" Aizen spoke so calmly and from that, Hinamori knew, he was lying. In all those books she has read over the years, the guys are always nervous and frightened when proposing. Her face fell at the realization. He was just tricking her again. He was going to use her then through her away like last week's trash. Hinamori turned away from him and before she could change her mind, she denied his request.

"No. Aizen I'm not the naive little girl you left here. Now get lost before I report you to the whole of soul society." Hinamori spoke with such confidence Aizen was sure he couldn't change her mind. He was also sure, that if he angered her any further, she wouldn't hesitate to alert every shinigami to his presence. He was actually surprised that nobody had felt his rietsu already.

"Fine." He scowled. Then when Hinamori turned back to check, he was gone. Seconds later Hinamori slid down then wall until her butt hit the floor. A few tears escaped her eyes but that was it. She was no longer going to sob over him. The next thing she knew, she had begun singing.

"I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings fine I'm torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things that I cant touch, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn. Torn.

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn"

'_You're too late Aizen, had you asked me a couple months ago I would have said yes before you could even say Momo.'_

_**Okay, well this is the first one-shot in my bleach musical. Incase anyone was wondering, there will be more than one chapter per character**_

_**So lets say Renji has 42 and Ichigo has 5. The number of chapters they have depends on how many songs I find that fit them. And no. Renji will most likely not have 42. If there are 42, he might be mentioned in all of them, but he will most likely only sing one or two if he's lucky.**_

_**If u know of a song that fits someone, please let me know**_

_**I already have several picked out so if u suggest one I might already be planning on using it for another character**_

_**The only rule about song suggestions, is that if a boy sings it, you can't give it to a girl. If a girl has re-done the song and it is available on youtube, I could use that**_


	2. hot

Bleach Musical

**Bleach Musical!**

_Karin_

_Hot by Avril Lavigne_

Karin was sitting on Toshirou's desk facing him. They were currently in a heated make-out session. Toshirou's hands were roaming up Karin's shirt, when all of a sudden, she stopped kissing him. Toshirou opened his eyes and looked up at her. Next things he knew, she was standing up on top of his desk and singing.

You're so good to me Baby Baby

"I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it aloud  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby

You're so good"

By now a crowd had formed outside the window and Ichigo had just happened to be in the tenth division hallway when he heard his baby sister singing that song to her boyfriend. He threw the door opened and several people who were staring at the door before ran like hell. Toshirou looked over at Ichigo, and took off just like the men outside his window and door had. Before Ichigo chased after the young boy, he stopped to talk to Karin.

"I expect you to stay a virgin until I'm dead." Then he was gone almost as fast as the white haired captain.


	3. dance with my father again

Bleach Musical

**Bleach Musical!**

_Sora_

_Dance with my father again by Luther Vandross_

Sora and Orihime's father had just died. They lost their mother about a year ago, so now they were on their own. Orihime was only about three years old, so this was really hard on her. Sora could remember how him, his father, and Orihime used to dance together every night.

"Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my sister and me and then

Spin us around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry us  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved

If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again

Ooh, ooh"

Then he remembered how life was when his mother was alive too.

"When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said

Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father  
again

Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how Hime would cry for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me

I know I'm prayin' for much too much  
But could You send back the only dad she had  
I know You don't do it usually  
But Lord, she's dyin' to dance with our father again  
Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream"

_I miss you dad. And Even though Orihime is so young, I know she misses you too_


	4. everything im not

Bleach Musical

**Bleach Musical!**

_Hinamori_

_Everything I'm not by the veronicas_

Hinamori was so sick of Toshirou. She started out hating him, ten grew to love him like a brother, then loved him like a husband, and now she's back to hating him. She had been dropping hints that she liked him for months now, but he just wasn't getting it. She knew he liked another girl, though she forgot her name, she did remember it was Ichigo's sister. Toshirou had told her endless stories about her. She was a tomboy, she loved soccer, she didn't care how other people viewed her, and blah blah blah, the list goes on forever.

Hinamori knew she didn't have a chance with him, if that was the kind of girl he wanted anyway. Hinamori and the girl were nothing alike. Hinamori was a total girlie-girl, she hated sports, and she was always concerned with things like her appearance.

At the moment, Hinamori was walking down a street in Rukongai. She was on her way to see her grand-mother. She needed to do something now. She was trying to hold it inside her, but her heart burst with music and before she knew it she was singing.

"Oh no  
Don't go changin'  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you were somethin' different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like your so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
And I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
'cause the girl that you want  
She was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
'cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
and all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
'cause the girl that u want  
She was tearin' us apart  
'cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all of the things that I had  
Hey don't you get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
'cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not"


End file.
